The Forgetfull Day
by Tenshii Clone
Summary: Usagi has forgotin something and now Mamoru has taken her in.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth?

Tenshii Clone says: Hello people! It's Me Nazanooujo AKA Serenitynight! Remember me? Probably not but I Decided to re do this story since when I wrote it I was twelve and well….I'm not twelve anymore. I hope you guys like it and I'm open to constructive criticism - enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon cause if I did things would have changed -

"Come on Usagi you should come with us!" Minako said grabbing the other blonde's shoulders and jumping up and down as they entered the arcade. She sighed and Usagi shook her head and Matoki came over to give Usagi her normal milkshake. The odangoed blonde sat for a while in the booth as her friends tried to badger her into going with them into the mountains for a four day weekend. Usagi pouted as the rest of the senshi sat down.

"I cant you guys you know my mom told me to watch the house while they take Sammy to his baseball game!" She whined at her unlucky turn of fate.

"Yes guys even if her parents had not told her to stay home someone needs to stay and watch the town and I believe sailor moon is the most capable." Ami said logically. Rei started laughing even though Lita elbowed her in the stomach to make her stop.

"Yeah she's the most capable of falling on her face! If we leave odango atama it will be like letting the negaverse win." The senshi all gasped and Usagi's eyes glazed over with tears. Rei's voice trailed off and she looked down.

"U-Usagi i-im sorry." She murmured. Usagi just sniffed her tears and shook her head.

"No Rei its fine I know what you think of me. I hope you girls have a good time." She snapped getting up and leaving the arcade. Mamoru blinked as he saw Usagi sulkily walk past him down the side walk ignoring everyone around her.

'Woah wait walked past me? Odango atama didn't run into me?" He thought raising an eyebrow. Her looked the girl over once more and then spoke.

"Hey Odango…..Usagi. Are you ok?" Mamoru asked almost hesitantly. Usagi's head snapped to meet his storm blue eyes and for a moment he saw a spark of anger.

"Leave me alone Mamoru-baka I don't want to deal with you today I already know you hate me you don't have to remind me." She said not hearing the actual concern in Mamoru's voice. Mamoru nodded with a slight frown and headed into the arcade. He saw Matoki behind the counter and he waved at his friend who sauntered over to the taller man who was still looking after Usagi's retreating form.

"Hey Matoki what's wrong with Usagi? She walked by me and looked upset." Mamoru said as he sat down on the red leather stool at the arcade counter. Matoki set his cup of black coffee in front of his friend.

"I dunno really Mamoru just what I heard, but my friend it sounds like you care for a certain "Odango Atama"" HE grinned as Mamoru just scowled at Matoki's smiling face.

"Be serious Matoki its just not fun to tease Usagi when she's depressed so what happened?" Mamoru asked quietly not noticing he used Usagi's name. Matoki shrugged at his friend's question silently smirking.

"I think Rei said something to her. The girls are going away this weekend and Usagi scant go so…"Matoki shrugged again and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry your Usako will be ok tomorrow." He laughed and Mamoru scowled but nodded sipping his black coffee.

'It's just not right to see Usako sad….she should always be happy…wait…what am I thinking!' His thoughts were cut off as Rei came to sit next to him. He let out an inaudible sigh.

'Why'd I agree to go out with Rei? I don't even really like her and she's always so mean to Usagi…n-not that people being mean to Odango should govern who I go out with but still….'Mamoru got confused in his head and turned to the auburn haired girl as she was talking to him.

"SO I was thinking that we could go to your place for a while today you know I've only been there a couple times and I thought it'd be cool to hang there today." Rei rambled happily a duffle bag over her shoulder which Mamoru didn't seem to notice. He not really listening or even looking at the girl nodded and said yeah and the princess of mars pulled him out of the arcade and to his apartment. When the pair got there Rei revealed the contents of her bag she pulled out a plethora of silky nightgowns and murmured, "Just in case." Mamoru stared at her in disbelief.

'This girl can not be serious…the only girl I would ever thinking of being with is Usa….wait a minute what are you thinking you pervert! Mamoru-baka seriously….even if her smile is the only sun in my life and her eyes…oh god.' He looked at Rei shaking off his thoughts.

"Rei you will never stay the night here with me that way. I'm sorry but we are through." The girl's eyes widened at the dark man's statement and she ran out crying angry tears.

"I can't believe that…..I never thought Rei would think I would do that with her. I mean she's a good friend but good god." Mamoru just shrugged and went through the rest of his day including going to his night job.

The nest morning Mamoru woke up with a slight headache he gasped when he realized it was from sleeping through sailor moons transformation. He cursed and prayed the girl was okay. He got dressed in black jeans and a red shirt and headed to the arcade to coffee out the headache from his system. It was a very beautiful Saturday morning but Mamoru's eyes searched for Usagi as he knew she would be going to the arcade about this time. Mamoru's head ached once more as a soft voice sounded in his head.

"_Oh my prince when will you free me?"_ It sounded inside his head delicate and feminine. He groaned.

"Great now the princess has escaped my dreams and is haunting me in the day too.' Mamoru was cut off by a certain Odango Atama he was thinking of before.

AN: Decided to stop writing for now I know it aint to long yet but I'm getting there its been a long time since I wrote. Review please 0


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

Tenshii clone: Thank you all for reviewing so far! I decided to make this chapter a little longer and ill try to update again real soon I really hope you like this because frankly I'm not writing this story for you but for my adoring readers! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter in "The Forgetful Day"

Mamoru felt a small body knock into him in a mad dash. As the two collided they tumbled to the pavement Mamoru blocking the person's fall. Usagi didn't even have to look up to know who it was who held her in their strong arms.

"Mamoru-baka! Why are you always running into me! Don't you know I have somewhere to go?" Usagi cried peeling herself reluctantly from his body which she had fallen upon.

'Did I just hesitate to get off Mamoru!' she thought shocked, 'C-could I….like him?'

'There's my odango.' He thought not noticing his own thoughts. Mamoru got up with a hidden smile however.

"Hmm I think it's you who's always running into me odango. Sides where do you have to go today besides the arcade?" He asked pointing top the building beside the pair. Usagi stared at him almost incredulous. Mamoru just raised an eyebrow at the fidgety blonde.

"School DUH Mamo-c….err Mamoru-baka!" She blushed at her almost slip up. She had recently started thinking of Mamoru more highly than she had before. However she hid it very well as Usagi was confused at the new feelings so she still constantly argued with him although she had to admit that she loved arguing with him.

"Odango….It's Saturday." He said calmly although he was trying to hold back his laughter. The task slowly got easier as he Saw Usagi's eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh no…" she murmured tears running down her rosy cheeks. Mamoru felt an urge to wipe off the crystalline tears from her soft skin but he tried to ignore it.

"Odan….Usagi what's wrong?" Mamoru asked gently worried he had unknowingly done something to hurt her. Usagi's blue eyes looked into his stormy ones and she clung o his green jacket.

"M-my parents left to take Sammy to a big baseball game a-and I forgot…my…keys…" Usagi trailed off as more tears came out with great sobs.

"And your friends went to the mountains too so you can't go stay with them then." He put in. Usagi nodded sinking to the sidewalk. Mamoru's eyes softened a bit more and he picked her back off the cement and into his arms.

"Come on Usagi there…has to be someone you can stay with." He said wondering why she felt so good in his arms. Usagi still cried even as she thought.

"W-Well….I could ask Matoki." She murmured. Mamoru felt a pang of white hot jealousy against his best friend as he knew or thought that Usagi had a huge crush on Matoki. He got an idea but he didn't know if it was such a good idea for him. But he knew for a fact that no one else could take the Odango in and it seemed to make his heart clench funny.

'I can't just leave her out all alone.' His mind muttered.

"Well Odango…you could stay…with me: Mamoru said still holding up the young girl. She stopped wailing for a moment and then nodded jumping around.

"Alright," She said trying to hide her excitement of staying with the dark and handsome man in front of her, "But could you not call me odango? My name is Usagi alright Mamoru?" The man nodded.

"Fine ok Usa," He said with a grin, "But don't tell Matoki. I don't want to hear the suggestions in his sick twisted mind." Usagi blushed at the name and at the thought of what Matoki would say.

"Yah…I guess I wont tell him if you buy me a milkshake." She grinned happily and Mamoru shook his head with a small laugh.

The arcade was really busy when the pair finally entered. They wrestled their way through the crowd (most of which were planning for their four day weekend) and found their normal stools open. Matoki finally forced his way over to them having noticed they entered together unlike normally He grinned an almost evil grin at the "couple".

"Hey Mamoru, Usagi, What can I get ya today?" He asked as Usagi cheerfully wove at him. Mamoru sighed a bit and started at Matoki.

'What's he got that I don't?' he wondered before speaking.

"The usual Matoki and Odango probably wants a chocolate milkshake. You know our Odango atama and sweets." Mamoru looked over to the girl who glared at him despite the fact she knew he was probably saying that to make sure Matoki didn't suspect anything.

"You are lucky I have a headache Mamo-baka or I'd have gotten really mad at that." Usagi muttered feeling a little light headed. She shook it off as Matoki laughed a little.

"I don't think he meant it as a bad thing Usa. Here Mamoru I had y our coffee all set for you. Anything bothering you man you seem a bit peeved." Matoki said handing Usagi a big chocolate milkshake. The girl sipped happily and Matoki smiled before turning back to his best friend. Mamoru smiled wryly.

'A little,' he thought, "I'm about to have a beautiful fourteen year old Odango who probably jus t hit puberty at my house for four days and I just seem a little peeved.!' Mamoru just shrugged at Matoki as Usagi slurped away obliviously. For a moment she froze and gripped her head in pain. Mamoru looked at her concerned as did Matoki.

"Brain freeze!" she managed out. The two males sighed and went back to their earlier conversation.

"You didn't have another of those weird dreams did you?" Matoki suddenly asked. Mamoru winced as a moment of silence came between the three people at the corner of the counter. Usagi's eyes slowly turned to Mamoru as her interest had been peeked. Mamoru looked around to see if Matoki was needed and sighed when he saw the people busy with their conversations.

"Dreams?" Usagi asked topping off the milkshake that had been in front of her for only about two minutes. Mamoru nodded almost sullenly glaring at the arcade waiter. Matoki smiled worriedly then answered Usagi's question.

"Yeah he's been having some really weird dreams about…" Mamoru cut his friend off with a harsh demeanor.

"Matoki if I want Usa to know I would have told her. My dreams are my own personal business. Now I probably wont tell you about anything else geesh Matoki." Both Usagi and Matoki nodded slightly scared until Matoki realized what Mamoru had called Usagi.

"Hey Mamoru, since when has Usagi been Usa to you?" He asked slyly. Usagi Blushed and Mamoru paled.

"Why Mamoru I'd almost think that you…" He expected to get cut off again but was surprised when Mamoru just looked down. Usagi watched the two makes display with interest. Matoki stood there for a while until Mamoru's head shot up and he gave a harsh glare to Matoki. Usagi found her self thinking, 'boy if looks could kill.'

"Matoki you have been my friend for as long as I can remember don't assume things you ass." He halfway yelled standing up for a brief angered moment. Usagi was taken aback by this new display and started to whimper at Mamoru's evil glare. Mamoru heard the pitiful sound and returned to normal throwing Usagi a sorrowful look.

"Alright, alright Mamoru I was just stating what I see and what everyone else see's" All eyes were on the trio as silence reigned. At this point both Usagi and Mamoru were done with their drinks so Mamoru shot a glare to the patrons and paid for them. The other customers shuddered at his eyes and turned back to their conversations like nothing had happened. Usagi put her head down with a soft sigh.

"Mamo…" She uttered almost lifelessly, "Can we leave my headache is getting a lot worse." Mamoru nodded getting worried about his little Usako.

"WE? What's this WE?" Matoki asked the pair also worried about Usagi.

"Matoki I don't want to explain this to you right now so let's just go!" Usagi yelled stopping the conversations of everyone.

"Yeah ok by Matoki." Mamoru said ushering Usagi out.

"O-Odango are you ok?" He asked hesitantly when they were outside. He held onto Usagi's shoulders lightly looking into her half lidded eyes.

"Please Mamo don't call me Odango ok?" She asked falling against the college student's chest. Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Usa are you ok?" He asked feeling her forehead. He gasped as the heat almost scalded his hand.

'Wow…I better get her to my apartment and put some ice on her." Mamoru murmured. He picked her up and started to his apartment. Her long golden hair almost swept the pavement as he carried his Usako bridal style. He gathered up the tendrils and carefully placed them upon her uniformed abdomen. As his apartment building came into view he smiled down at the semi conscience Usagi.

"Here we are Usako," He whispered almost sure she wouldn't hear the endearment, "This will be your home for the next for days."

Mamoru carried her up to his apartment and set her on his black linened king sized bed. He put an ice pack on her forehead and held her soft hand as she had fallen asleep. Mamoru laid his head down near hers and slept silently for a while. When He woke up Usagi was still asleep. He got up and made himself a pot of coffee before returning to the room.

"I wish shed wake up." Mamoru muttered as he sipped his cup of coffee he felt her forehead and gasped again. With a sigh he peeled off her thick white sweater and hung it up. Mamoru smoothed back Usagi's bangs with a small smile.

"You'll be Usako." He said looking her over. His eyes caught sight of dark bruises along her pale arms. He lifted her arms one at a time and looked over the unnatural looking marks. When Mamoru was done he saw the back of Usagi's sweater was tinted light red. His heart panged and he hurried off to get some bandages. After he left Usagi woke up with a pained gasp, she felt the blood seeping down her back and she cursed the youma fight the other night. The other Senshi had just left and she had handled it by herself.

Usagi finally noticed her surroundings and for a long time she was confused. She lay in a soft bed in a dull and very white very clean room. It smelt of roses and she was vaguely reminded of Tuxedo Kamen but as Usagi buried her head in the pillow she smelt another sweet smell.

'Gosh it smells like tuxedo Kamen….chocolate and…Mamo-Chan.' She thought trying to sit up. Just then Mamoru came back in the room his arms filled with bandages and other medical things.

"Mamo…" She murmured remembering what had happened earlier that day. Mamoru's eyes grew serious and Usagi gulped slightly

"Usagi what happened to you?" Anger almost blinded his eyes as her thought of someone hurting her.

'None hurts my Usako!" he thought, 'wait what! MY…Usako?' He shook his head at the thought as Usagi rambled off some untrue answer about a cat in a tree. Mamoru sighed and cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Usa please….Tell me the truth." Mamoru said sincerely.

"M-Mamo…"It's nothing r-really." Usagi felt bad lying to him but he couldn't know about her alter ego. Mamoru sighed at the blonde girl.

"Fine be that way Usagi but let me at least treat the wound on your back alright?" Mamoru asked laying her on her stomach. He slowly peeled the shirt from her back. As soon as it was off the blood started flowing again.


End file.
